Kentarō Itō
|Edad = |Fecha de nacimiento = 31 de enero de 1974 |Lugar de nacimiento = Hachiōji, Tokio, Japón |Nacionalidad = Japonés |Tipo de sangre = A |Estatura = |Conyugue = |Hijos = |Padres = |Debut = 1995 |Estado = Activo |Personaje = General Logi |Agencia = Mausu Amuleto |Facebook = |Twitter = @itoken_k_show |Yahoo = |Sitio web = Kentarou Itou |Blog = Kentarou Itou |Ocupación = Seiyū |Pasatiempos = Golf Leer Tennis |Habilidades = }} Kentarō Itō es un seiyū nacido el 31 de enero de 1974 en Hachiōji, Tokio, Japón. Comenzó su carrera en 1995. Entre sus personajes más reconocidos se encuentran Renji Abarai en Bleach, Choji Akimichi en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, Jun Aoi en Martian Successor Nadesico y el Gran Jefe en Hamtaro. Filmografía Animé *Ai no Kusabi -remake- - Riki *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation - Chester Barklight *Bleach - Renji Abarai *Beelzebub - Hecatos *Blood+ - Akihiro Okamura *Blue Dragon - General Logi *Busō Renkin - Washio *Captain Tsubasa Road to Dream 2002 - Ken Wakashimazu *Ayashi no Ceres - Yūhi Aogiri *Chou sei Kantai Sazer-X - Fire Shogun Blaird *Dai-Guard- Shunsuke Akagi *Dragon Shadow Spell - Sig *Doraemon: Zeusdesu Naida - Kumo- Kotojin *Digimon Adventure - Yukidarumon *Digimon Frontier - Katsuharu *Flame of Recca - Minamio *Fullmetal Alchemist - Barry el Destajador *Gilgamesh - Fujisaki Isamu *Gintama - Sasaki Tetsunosuke *Great Teacher Onizuka - Punk *Hamtaro - Taisho-kun (Boss) *Happiness! - Shinya Kamijyō *Hikaru no Go- Tetsuo Kaga *Hōshin Engi - Li Sei *Ikoku Irokoi Romantan - Oumi Ranmaru *Junjou Romantica - Hiroki Kamijou *Junjou Romantica 2 - Hiroki Kamijou *Kyo kara maoh! -Alford Markina (ep.19-20) *Kiniro no Corda (La Corda D'Oro) - Ryoutaro Tsuchiura *Koutetsu Sangokushi - Shigi Taishiji *Kuragehime - Sugimotchan *The Law of Ueki - Guitar *Majuu Zensen THE APOCALYPSE - Shin'ichi Kuruma *Martian Successor Nadesico and Martian Successor Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness- Jun Aoi *Rockman EXE series - Shadowman *Rockman X4 - Rockman X *Momoko Kaeru no Utaga Ki Koeruyo - Kuroki Senjou *Naruto - Chōji Akimichi *Needless - Teruyama Momiji *Ryusei no Rockman - War-Rock *Street Fighter - Yun Lee *Saiunkoku Monogatari - Rou Ensei *Super Doll Licca-chan - Doll Isamu *Soul Link - Shuhei *Strange Dawn - Shall *Superior Defender Gundam Force - Deathscythe *Yowamushi Pedal - Tadokoro Jin *Zombie-Loan - Asou Sotetsu *Demonbane - Kurou Daijuuji Temas para personajes *Bleach Beat Collection - Renji Abarai **Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior **Standing To Defend You **Gomi Tamemitai na Machi de Oretachi wa Deatta Drama CD *Bleach Volume 1: The Night Before The Execution - Renji Abarai *Bleach Volume 2: Hanatarou's Lost Item - Renji Abarai *Bleach Volume 3: The Night Before the Confusion - Renji Abarai *Hana-Kimi - Kayashima Taiki *Ai no kusabi 2007-08 - Riki Videojuegos *Tales of Phantasia (a partir de la versión de PlayStation) - Chester Barklight *Tales of the World: Nakiriri Dungeon 3 - Chester Barklight *Tales of the World: Radiant Mithology - Chester Barklight *Black Matrix - Zero *Bleach: Blade Battlers - Renji Abarai *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2 - Renji Abarai *Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 - Renji Abarai *Bleach: Heat The Soul 3 - Renji Abarai *Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 - Renji Abarai *Bleach: Shattered Blade - Renji Abarai *Dragon Force (PS2 remake) - Mikhal of Izumo *Star Ocean: The First Departure - Dorn Marto *Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 2 - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 3 - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 4 - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto Shippūden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen EX - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto Shippūden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen EX 2 - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero Portable - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero Portable 2 - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto : Narutimate Accel - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto: Narutimate Accel 2 - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja - Chouji Akimichi *Naruto: The Brokend Bond - Chouji Akimichi *Ys: The Oath in Felghana - Chester Stoddart *Ys vs. Sora no Kiseki: Alternative Saga - Chester Stoddart Juegos para PC *Clannad - Tomoya Okazaki (Visual Novel)Kentarō Itō Referencia Categoría:Seiyu